Our Love
by Magical Reality
Summary: The final battle of the 100 year war is here. Azula has aimed her lightening for Katara and Zuko jumps to take the blow. But he is to late and Azula hits her target. Oneshot.


**I am really bad at continuing any story I have started. I start the first few chapters and then a new idea comes to mind. It's a real problem. Anyhoo, I decided to save myself some time and just do a oneshot. WARNING: Make sure there is a tissue box in the area. There maybe tears.**

* * *

><p>Azula's crazed golden eyes averted to Katara, who stood watching the siblings blast intense waves fire at each other. Zuko's world went into slow motion as he followed his sister's eyes. His heart started beating faster when he realized what she was going to do.<p>

Azula smirked and fired her lightening at the unsuspecting girl. Katara stood paralyzed on the dias as the lightening flew rapidly towards her.

"Nooo!" Zuko cried as he jumped in front of the lightening.

Katara's blue eyes froze over as the lightening hit her chest.

Zuko landed hard onto the ground, unharmed. Azula's wicked laugh resounded in his ears. No. His frightened golden eyes looked over his shoulder to see Katara laying on the ground with lightening jolting her every two seconds. "KATARA!" he cried jumping to his feet and running over to her.

Before he could reach her though, a blue wall of scorching fire flew up in front of him. He stopped for half a second and then sliced through it with his own fire. Nothing would keep him from getting to Katara.

"I knew she was your weakness, Zuzu. Now you will have to live up to her family since you were unable to save her!" Azula taunted, slowly walking towards the two benders.

But Zuko didn't hear her. He was totally focused on Katara. He kneeled beside her with tears already streaming down his cheeks. He gently lifted her head up, resting it in the crook of his arm. The rest of the world faded away as he brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. "Katara?" he said in a trembling voice. "Katara please wake up. I promised your brother I would keep you safe. Don't leave me."

Her face remained the emotionless. A wave of fury flooded Zuko's veins. Fire shot out of his body in his sorrow, creating a dome around the two dying benders. One physically. One internally.

Azula's being was burned in the fire wave of emotion that came from her brother. "Zukooo!" she screamed pain. Her final word was the name of her hated brother. Her final thoughts, laid with her long forgotten mother, who had just recently claimed that she had always loved her beautiful daughter.

Zuko bent his head down to Katara's as smoke and cinders flew up behind them. He rested his forehead on the water bender's as tears fell unceasingly from his eyes.

"Zuko..."

Zuko's eyes opened when the meek voice called his name. He lifted his head a little. Katara's blue eyes sparkled with tears in the firelight as she brought a shaky hand to Zuko's cheek. "I know you tried," she whispered.

Zuko wrapped his other arm around her. "I should be the one dying right now, not you."

Katara smiled gently as a tear slipped from her eye. "We are never truly dead."

Zuko sniffed and placed a hand on her tear stained cheek. "I know."

Then her smile slowly faded. "I need to tell you something. I-" her breath hitched and she moved her hand from Zuko's face to clutch at her chest.

Zuko's eyes filled with fear as her face became etched with pain. "What?" he asked.

Katara's face softed again and she forced her weary voice to continue. "I know things got to a bad start with us when you came back. I'm sorry I didn't trust you. It's part of my stubborness."

Zuko smiled encouragingly as more tears leaked from his eyes.

"When you helped me avenge my mother, I was awakened somehow and I finally saw the good in you. I also saw the feelings I never realized had been in my heart all this time."

Zuko's smile faded. What is she saying?

"I love you," she whispered without hesitance.

Zuko froze. She... loves me?

"All those precious moments I've dreamed of with you will never happen. All the laughing children from my daydreams will never get to grow up. I will never have the joy of being a grandparent. I just hope you will," Katara whispered with so much emotion in her voice that tears were now falling like rain from her ocean eyes.

Zuko's heart cracked in two as he listened to the little bender pour out her remaining thoughts. "I love you too," he whispered leaning his head down again and kissing her full on the lips. Katara returned the kiss, knowing it would be her last.

Zuko pulled back when Katara shuddered. "Prom..."

"Katara?" Zuko asked, worry filling his voice.

"Promise you won't forget me?" she asked as her eyes began to turn pale.

Zuko nodded as a tear leaked from his eye. "I promise."

"Good," she whispered, closing her cerulean eyes.

Zuko gripped her hand and slowly felt it go cold. He gripped her body and cried into her chest as the fire around them withered and went out. "I will always love you."

"And I, you," came her voice inside his head. "Our love will go on forever."

~❤ End ❤~

Beside the blue of the river

Where our childish laughter fell

Or in the quiet of the meadow

Where stories we did tell

In the darkest cave ever

Where our fears did dwell

We found a secret place

Where our love goes on forever

No matter how hot the fire

Nothing will keep me from you

No matter how high the mountain

I will not become weary

Because our love will go on forever

And when our final day comes

And our last breath slips

We fall into the sky

For our spirits have been set free

When we have reached the golden city

And we stand before our King

In our humble golden home

We will be forever

* * *

><p><strong>I am by no means a master poet. Hope you liked it!<strong>


End file.
